Surrender
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Jo se vê completamente perdida após a morte do marido. Então, ela e Sam tentam encontrar conforto um no outro, mas Sam acaba levanto tudo aos extremos. Atenção: contém sexo estilo BDSM, caso não goste da ideia, não leia a fanfic. Não apoio nenhum tipo de abuso ou/e exploração sexual.


O suor escorria pelo rosto de Jo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Quando ela sentiu suas pernas bambas, ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar deitada. A culpa e a vergonha, que ela sabia que não deveria sentir, a martelava por dentro. Por outro lado, Sam tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Dean tinha morrido um ano atrás, a deixando viúva e desesperada. E então, Sam e ela tentaram encontrar algum tipo de conforto familiar na coisa que sabiam fazer de melhor, caçar.

Mas a raiva dentro de Sam acumulada por anos o transformou. O doce rapaz que conheceu agora era um homem malicioso e dominador.

Um dia, enquanto Jo arrumava suas coisas da caça, Sam a atacou por trás, arrastando-a para a cama. Naquela noite, Jo teve um dos orgasmos mais poderosos de sua vida com Sam Winchester sobre ela. Ele sabia onde tocar, como tocar. Ele dominava tão bem a arte de ser um dominador, que enquanto ele segurava seu cabelo e Jo era obrigada a segurar o orgasmo, ela pensou que isso iria passar, que na manhã seguinte ele estaria bem. Mas a cada noite que passada, a raiva que Sam tinha sobre a morte de seu irmão era descontada no corpo de Jo. E então, quando ela achava que a humilhação já era demais, os pensamentos de Dean vinham em sua cabeça. Seu sorriso, seus beijos.

E Sam sabia exatamente quando ela fazia isso. Jo gozava chorando, fazendo a raiva dele aumentar um pouco mais. Era chorando por Dean que ela chegava ao orgasmo quando era ele que a fazia chegar lá. Os castigos depois disso eram mais intensos, tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente . Jo simplesmente não conseguia dizer qual era pior.

_ E então minha querida, porque você não vai limpar a casa? Já que pelo visto é a unica coisa que você faz bem feito?

Jo fechou os olhos pela humilhação e tentou se levantar da cama. A ardência em sua pele pelos tapas que levou pareciam estar bem mais fortes agora. Com um forte suspiro ela se pôs de pé. Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo a frente, a mão pesada de Sam acertou seu rosto com força.

_ Eu sei que você estava pensando nele, sua vagabunda. Me agradeça por ter te feito gozar e vá limpar a merda da casa!

Mais algumas lágrima teimosas escorreram pelas bochechas vermelhas avermelhadas da mulher e ela, em uma voz entre cortada respondeu:

_ Obrigada, senhor. Muito obrigada. _ Sam apenas assentiu e virou-se de costas, deixando claro que sua presença agora não era necessária.

Jo tomou um banho morno e passou uma pomada nas marcas de corda nos pulsos. Ela vestiu uma roupa confortável e começou a limpar a casa como ele tinha mandado.

_ Vou sair... _ Sam avisou, passando por ela na cozinha.

_ Posso perguntar aonde vai? _ a loira parou de lavar os pratos e se virou para ele.

_ Não. _ ele respondeu simplesmente e saiu.

O rapaz voltou de madrugada. Jo estava esperando por ele na poltrona, assistindo alguma coisa na televisão. Sam tinha uma ruiva com ele, que sorria de um jeito embriagado. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o Winchester levou a mulher para seu quarto, devidamente limpo por Jo horas antes.

A loira deitou em seu quarto e tentou dormir, mas os gemidos conseguiam ser mais altos que seus pensamentos e em seguida, os gemidos se transforam em gritos de dor cada vez mais altos. E ela sabia que não podia fazer nada.

Um barulho alto foi ouvido e Jo conseguiu ouvir a porta da frente ser aberta com força seguido de uma voz chorona gritando:

_ Você é um monstro!

E então, silêncio.

A risada do homem ecoou pela casa fazendo-a tremer de um jeito estranho. A incerteza do que ele iria fazer em seguida fez seu coração bater mais forte. E nessa mistura de emoções ela percebeu que estava molhada. Do jeito que ela a ensinou a estar. A repulsa que ela sentiu por si mesma foi grande. Ela própria não se reconhecia, ela tinha mudado tanto depois da morte de Dean. Mudou de uma forma errada. Ela não sentia mais a força de vontade e a força de lutar. Aquela Jo foi queimada junto com o marido.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e junto com um pequeno fecho de luz entrou Sam.

_ Eu ouvi os gritos. O que aconteceu, Sam?

_ Ela não conseguiu aguentar o que você aguentou. _ ele deu uma longa risada. Jo apenas abaixou a cabeça, tentando imaginar o que ele fez com a pobre moça. _ Eu deveria saber que o que eu tenho aqui _ ele se aproximou da cama e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo seus rostos colarem _ ... é único. _ ele sorriu para ela e a jogou de volta contra o travesseiro. _ Agora é o seu trabalho terminar o serviço mal feito, entendeu?

_ Sim, senhor. _ Jo respondeu, entrando em seu papel submisso. Pensando consigo mesma no que tinha se tornado por ele.

Dia nove de Janeiro de Dois Mil e Treze. Há três anos atrás, Dean Winchester morreu nos braços de seu irmão mais novo.  
E Jo sabia que esse dia nunca seria esquecido nem por ela e nem por Sam. Hoje era o dia de não citar o nome de Dean, de não falar nada. Absolutamente nada. Hoje era o dia de sofrer mais um pouco pela morte dele. Era o dia em que seu olhar não deveria cruzar com o de Sam ao menos que quissesse chorar mais um pouco.

Pela manhã, Jo fez o café em silêncio. Sam apenas lhe deu bom dia e saiu, voltando a noite. Completamente bêbado.

Jo estava em sua cama, vendo algumas fotografias. As lembranças de Dean eram tão profundas. Seu senso de humor, sua risada. O jeito que ele iluminava qualquer lugar que entrasse com o seu sorriso. O jeito que ele a tratava, o jeito que ele queria que suas vidas fossem. O nome de seus filhos e o desejo de que nunca nenhum deles se tornassem caçadores como eles eram. Ellen, mais do que ninguém aprovava essa ideia.  
Seu peito se encheu de saudades ao pensar na mãe. Dona Ellen continuava no bar da estrada, tomando conta de todos. Jo as vezes visitava a mãe, as vezes Sam ia com ela. Ellen achava estranho o fato de os dois morarem juntos mas Jo sempre alegou que nada acontecia entre os dois e que ela não deveria se preocupar. Sam era apenas seu cunhado que caçava junto com ela. Sam entendia a sua dor. Sam entendia a dor de perder Dean.  
Quando Sam entrou em seu quarto ela sabia que viria a seguir. Ele tirou sua camisa suja de bebida que havia derrubado em si próprio e depois de se despir por completo ele foi até Jo, jogou a caixa de fotografias no chão, se recusando a não olhar para nenhuma delas.  
Jo apenas estendeu os braços para ele, como se o convidasse a se deitar com ela. Sam em resposta, deitou por cima dela, sentindo o calor do corpo da mulher. Sam nunca havia beijado Jo. Era pessoal demais. Mesmo na situação onde eles estavam Jo nunca se sentiu conectada a Sam a não ser fisicamente. Era uma relação crua entre duas pessoas que encontraram conforto no sexo. Duas pessoas que encontraram conforto em dominar e se submeter.  
Sam a penetrou com força, tentando afogar a dor da perda. Jo deu um grito em resposta, fechando seus olhos com força para manter forte o seu auto controle.  
_ Sam! Por favor! _ ela pediu entre as lágrimas que caiam. Sam olhou para ela e foi como se ela conseguisse ver sua alma.  
O rapaz a puxou pelo cabelo, trazendo seu rosto perto do dele e apenas sorriu.  
_ O que foi, Jo? Pensei que já estivesse acostumada.  
Jo apenas fechou os olhos, virando o seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ela viu jogada no chão uma foto dela com Dean e Sam. Eles estavam no RoadHouse, todos com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, sorrindo.  
Um gemido saiu de seus lábios e ela começou a soluçar. Sam apenas seguiu seu olhar, vendo a fotografia no chão.  
Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Jo pudesse perceber que Sam estava chorando junto com ela. Seus olhares se cruzaram, misturando suas dores.  
Jo se sentou na cama e puxou Sam para um abraço, o deitando em seu peito enquanto os dois choravam. Eles passaram algum tempo assim, nenhum dos dois se importou com o tempo.  
Sam levantou o rosto para olhar para Jo, com um impulso ele trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do dela e seus lábios se encostaram pela primeira vez. Jo sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, sentiu culpa, sentiu pena, sentiu compaixão. Sam era uma vítima assim como ela.  
_ Me desculpa, Jo! _ ele sussurrou entre o beijo. _ Por favor, por favor me perdoe!  
Jo apenas encostou seus lábios nos dele, abraçando-o com mais força. Sam ficou por cima dela, beijando seus lábios ele a penetrou mais uma vez. Dessa vez de um jeito lento e gentil, fazendo Jo gemer em resposta.

Quando ela chegou ao orgasmo, Jo teve certeza que de alguma forma sempre pertenceu a Sam Winchester.

E quando Sam a acordou na manhã seguinte com beijos, ela não teve dúvidas que gostava da ideia.


End file.
